


不可追

by Beheritoo



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beheritoo/pseuds/Beheritoo
Summary: 修罗结局，狼主，分级GWarnings：都是胡诌给我妮





	不可追

元和初年春，曾经被战火吞没的城镇开始进入修葺的始端。人的生命也如野草般旺盛，是战火烧不尽的叶，拔不除的根。苇名城邑边境开起来酒馆，为进出城的人行方便。实际上这座城早已更名易姓，只是御子一直无法改正过来。幸而他寡言少语又头戴斗笠，停驻在酒桌的角落里，嘈杂使他听不清自己落下茶盅的声音。苇名城虽地处偏僻，傍依峡谷，又经历纷争战乱，但是多数人是群居者，终究会因苇名酒香而相聚。

荒凉贫瘠的土地也有游廓喧闹，半吊子的武士同行脚商坐到一起。女人微弱而凄切的歌声从扬屋中传来，御子偶然间听到几句。

“天将晓，钟声断肠，数罢六响剩一响，听罢第七响...”

 

只可惜三大五粗的客人并不懂得欣赏这从太夫房中偷出来的乐曲。有人忽地拍桌子，仿若落语师初登寄席，场中登时安静了一番，爱凑热闹的人纷纷看向拍桌的青年。

 

——你们知道吗，这城里闹鬼。  
他中气十足的声音迅速引来一批听众。御子好巧不巧正坐在那人旁边，那拍下的巴掌震得他茶盅晃动，也自然成了这一圈茶酒客的中心。

什么鬼？

修罗鬼。  
帽檐下的表情忽然有了变化，御子斜睨身旁的男人，此人身形瘦削，着一件黑色小袖，袖片上并没有饰着家纹。无非是江湖浪人博人眼球编造故事罢了，他想道。可手又无意间攥住茶杯，即便拙略的讲演者把故事编的再不尽人意，他也无法阻止自己继续听下去。

听说了吧，那虎口阶梯旁的有个老头死了。上吊，舌头吐出来，足足有三寸长。  
哎！上吊那怎么能是鬼杀的？有人质疑道，却也凑得更近，御子被挤得提了口气，他不得不又靠里挪了挪，青年的声音就在他头顶上悬着。

这人没有回答，卖了个关子。  
你们晓不晓得，有把太刀叫开门。镡如莲花刃泛黑光，据说以前的少城主苇名弦一郎挖了某位高之人的坟才求得的好刀，曾经他也是想靠着这把刀复国的啊。

——那可是把绝世的好刀。战事才过几旬，今日不论武士还是平民自是都对此刀有所耳闻，凡是刀头上舔过血的、逃过命的，又或者发过国难财的，都想起那位使人闻风丧胆的剑圣有个不成器的义孙，不胜唏嘘。也不免想到，这么一把宝刀如今又去了哪里呢。

 

只可惜被一位名不经转的忍者给夺去了。御子的神经已然紧绷起来，他知道这个人，甚至说是过分熟识。烈火烧毁天守阁的那天他就在现场，不禁佩服起青年的消息灵通或者过人的胆识。他确实亲眼看到那名忍者将开门拾起，火一直燃到他的义肢上，那修罗却毫不知情般露出笑容。而地上，还躺着两具尸体和一人的首级。

御子模模糊糊记起小时候，黄口始龀就被尊为神子。摔了跟头不会受伤，鲜少穿鞋也不觉硌痛。他时常幻想自己并非神子而是他族的异端化身成人，混迹在人世间，总有一天，会有正义豪杰来将他斩去的。如今他想起来化为修罗的狼，但又在狼拿起开门的剪影中看到了佛陀。

 

可我还听说，这把开门出鞘祭刀时什么都不要，只要持刀人的性命。

这忍者自是近日的行凶的修罗，人都成了修罗，自然是杀人越货恶事做尽，那还会怕区区一柄太刀吗？此时已有生趣的人叫来小二送酒了。青年自然没有客气，豪饮一杯，落下时声响也同拍在桌上的掌一般惬意。

 

这忍者为何要杀老人？  
贪财。  
有钱能使鬼推磨不是？其中言之凿凿的语气，多少有些可笑。御子微乎其微地摇摇头，是酒上的太早，哆嗦了舌头，总归还是要落得个虎头蛇尾。

论谁都知道，这人是自杀的，何来害人性命抢人钱财一说？有人明白过来，这套儿下的太浅，青年若不是极力辩解扮的真诚，怕是逃不了一顿殴打。  
这鬼自然有逼人送命的技艺！不杀你，也要吓死你罢！不堪折磨的人，最后就吊死在城邑的房檐下！青年急了，但是人群像是讥讽般，一哄而散了。

 

当初平田庄不也出过这么一桩命案吗，那男人怕得要死，自行挖去了眼睛。青年小声嘟囔着，他没有注意到一旁的御子，携酒而去，不再自讨无趣了。

御子从故事中缓过来。他的身体微微有些僵，紧攥的茶杯碎在手心里，待到回过神才注意到伤势，一滴血都没有流。碎瓷洁净，扎进肉里像碰到水面一般，没有留下任何伤痕，过不了多久，连涟漪都会平复。  
他环顾四周，留下茶钱便离开了。

龙胤的不死之力是曾经位高权重者拼了命也要得到的东西。这也确实使得御子无所畏惧，对一切威胁都能淡然处之，不论是当初救下将死的狼，还是在火势凶险中登上天守阁的顶端，他从未迟疑过。而如今他穿上了鞋。这层防护远不及他本人坚韧，他早不再是若众，束发后的面容也愈发凌厉起来。腰间别了不起眼的胁差，似是仿照忍者那一套出其不意。他用自幼耳濡目染来的剑术防身，变得同街上的行脚客一样，斗笠遮风挡雨，而识字从来都是门不缺钱的技艺。  
他不会流血，连痛感都无比寡淡，但他还是穿了鞋子。

 

御子走了很远的山路，能笛和太鼓的声音皆在他背后远去。直到夜色封住天边最后一片红云，他才到达那宫殿顶端的忍者暗道另一头。回到苇名城的第一夜，他来到了破旧的寺院里，故地重游。

月光落下来，一把刻具放在木桩上，落上的灰足有他那件素色里衣一般厚。  
自他进来的那一刻，这些陈旧的碎痕便沸腾了起来，御子打了个喷嚏，在靠近门口的角落里坐下了。

在西方佛教的中曾讲道。一个人若是第一世杀了很多人，那么他的第二世将会成为一位大将军。嗟怨的鬼在大手门封住了入侵者的去路，火光数月过去不曾消减，直至城内陷落，苇名的皇权也同这炽热的恶鬼一并化成了赤备军心底不散的阴魂。

预言讲到最后说——到了第三世，他就要下地狱了。

 

番太郎的锣声传得很远，飘荡入寺里，拖得缓慢而悠长。  
御子将自己缩的足够小，像是襁褓中的婴孩一般。有风声吹进来，带着樱花的香气。那门关得不严，吱呀的声响随着风晃动，这间佛堂自上一位雕佛人栖身起便没有再没有紧闭过。

御子的眼睛开始适应起漆黑的房间，屋内渐渐生出群佛面朝向他。他听到过传闻，那位老去的雕佛人曾是忍者，在苇名城旦夕存亡的夜里，化成火焰，那是三天三夜的大雨也浇不灭的愤恨。后来内涝又连着饥荒，冲净血水的土壤又被干瘪的尸体滋润了起来。

他回想着，自己遇到的大火。平田庄算一次，天守阁又一次，小到一个仆从，大到抚育自己的亲人，最后是英麻和视他如己出的一心，都为了这神子的血脉死于非命。梦中又有马面前来索命，火堆起来，摇曳的焰心里所有人都向他开怀。  
这之中没有狼，御子便频频张望起来。马面的男人没有催促，反而施以觐礼跪于一旁。

梦中的御子年幼，约莫十五六岁，单衣赤足好似当年天守阁上那个名存实亡的神官。他在铺满烛火的路上被赠予一枚风车，是猴子从山崖上摘到的，那纯白的页片吱吱地转动起来，御子忽然笑了，甜得像烹制刚好的荻饼。他看到身后的执法者低着头，右侧的额角有一缕不明显的白发。

“修罗。”  
猴子忽然说。

他被冰冷的湖水浸过般清醒过来。门外樱花的香气更重了，随之嗅到的，还有血腥的味道。透过木板的夹缝，他看到狼坐无助地坐在门口，他似乎无法理解，为何今日旧寺院的门向他紧闭起来。

 

“不，他不是修罗。”御子小声念着，可又竭力捂住自己的嘴，生怕发抖的舌再吐出什么会引他赴死的语句。他朦胧的睡意早在粘稠的滴血声中烟消云散。隔着脆弱的木板御子能看到楔丸饮着血。那是他亲手交给自己的忍者的武器，御子徒然生出一股愤怒，仿似是叛主的魂魄吃下了自己那位忠诚忍者的肉体。  
狼对片寺院中的事物有所敬畏，他没有在强行打开房门，而是贴着墙坐在了屋檐下。

御子一寸一寸地摩挲着冷硬的墙，仿佛透过单薄地木板摸到那些血液干涸后固住的衣衫。他就保持着面贴墙壁的姿势沉沉睡去，直到阳光惊醒他。深夜梦中有恶鬼追了他一程，疲倦都渗进了他压出红痕的脸上。隐约记得昨夜狼来了又离开，留下却只有没有漫无边际的恐惧。他深刻地体会着害怕，不敢吱声，在面临真正地生命威胁时，人居然能弱小到如此卑微。  
而狼就在另一边，似乎没有注意到他，也许野兽的直觉并不将他放在眼中，又或者是那些墙上的神纸庇佑了御子。  
那两把颀长的不死斩在都狼的背上，形成一条他不可断绝的命脉。御子通过被挡住的光线知晓他们离得有多近，但在之间又仿佛隔有一株铁树。  
清晨的时候，狼已经离开了。真的像一只迷路的野兽一般，只是他今夜并不饥饿，也没有拿出捕猎时的好视力。御子在劫后余生的欣喜中获得清醒，他感到破旧的寺院在向外扩张，屋顶的漏洞曾为旷野的云，再厚实的木料也有侵蚀殆尽的一天，而这所有一切都使他感到寒冷。

 

他再次看着这些佛像。想到狼给他讲起神社下的菩萨谷，那是御子未曾到过的人迹罕至之处，有着五十一张璞玉般的面容，浑然天成。自裂缝间生出的佛果，也在罅隙里归还给群猴的做了故土。

 

“狼啊，伴随着我的血活下去吧。”在修罗混沌的梦中，他听到平田御子的声音。此时他的胸前抱着一把太刀，后背又背着一把，也许是刀身的重量压弯了他的腰，使他愈发的像只野兽。两把刀将他夹在中间，贴着他的脊梁与胸口，这声音越来越远，活佛转世般的男孩没有出现，再没有人在火中抓住他的手。  
狼猛然间抬起头，新月如镰，却亮的刺眼。

 

人是所有流言的载体，御子便可循着人群去追寻狼的足迹。

他一路上听了太多离奇鬼怪，一路追到平田家的破败旧宅，龙泉河畔，宅邸下的佛堂，狼终于回头看到了他。御子的一生有太多要后悔的事情，破碎的僧都，未能完成功课，魂寂的日子还早，他还未拥有过一盏四方的纸灯。

 

 

但果然还是修罗。  
御子放在男人面颊上，他的手心在赶路的途中生了茧，而狼的面颊被胡须掩盖，粗糙的事物碰到一起，竟在那双失了人情的瞳孔中看到一丝清明。

 

拜泪切入御子的身体时，他听到一声细微的呜咽，不知是谁发出的。  
平田庄的地下几十年来不曾修葺却苦苦支撑着地佛堂，在一声巨响中訇然塌陷，仿似为了迎接这一刻一般。曾经有人为他活下去也有人为他死掉，时至今日，复生的樱瓣都归还到枝头，这命运也成了赠礼。萦回脑际、钻心浃髓的香气从恶鬼身上渗出，而这恶鬼正拥着他，比幼年的任何一位乳母的怀抱都要馨香。

 

这恶鬼自有逼人自断的能力，御子想到，一语成谶。

 

这之后，总算是一阵盛世太平。

 

fin.

 

Freetalk：我流斩断不死——御子无法死去，他必须追逐修罗来断绝不死。


End file.
